


The Deal

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: It's not always the signer who pays the price.





	The Deal

Blood and Night, Field and Chant. The Other Side was no stranger to the land, nor theirs was the first unspeakable question that got a reply. A trade was offered and accepted at once. What if the cost was a world? It wasn't theirs, and the empty crib felt the greater pain.

Thus Krypton came to have died and a falling star delivered to the Kents a perfect child. They never regretted the deal, but were ashamed enough to raise him a good man.

His brave son would never flee danger, even those he didn't understand. Like why, of all things, he was vulnerable to magic, and why would the smallest piece of a gone planet fill him with pain and sickness, a personal Death seeking him out from beyond the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epiphany, and then posted [a musing](https://marcelo.dreamwidth.org/1109281.html), and then I had to write the fic. Hopefully now I can move on with my day...


End file.
